


Webs Between Us

by timbre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, established pepper potts/tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/pseuds/timbre
Summary: Peter should probably keep his nose out of other people's business.But he doesn't.





	Webs Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

> Not Endgame compliant; the snap happened but was undone after only a few months. Tony and Pepper are engaged and in an open relationship.

It’s been six months since Thanos was defeated and the snap was undone, but Tony is still having nightmares. 

He dreams about losing Peter. At first, it’s just reliving the horror of the kid dissolving in his arms, his panicked pleas and apologies ringing in Tony’s ears. Being back on that godforsaken ship, drifting aimlessly through empty space, with nothing to distract him from the hole in his chest from losing Peter—no, from _failing_ Peter. Gradually feeling his body waste away and wondering _is this what Peter felt when he was snapped?_

But as time goes on, the nightmares get more imaginative. He stops dreaming about what’s already happened and starts dreaming about what _could_ happen. Peter getting shot while he’s on patrol and slowly bleeding to death, cold and alone, in some dark alleyway. Peter getting captured and tortured for information that he doesn’t have, until his captors tire of it and leave him to bleed to death. Peter taking on an opponent he isn’t capable of overpowering, and getting crushed, stabbed, blasted to bits—it’s different every night. 

So you can’t really blame him for reinstating a version of the Baby Monitor Protocol on Peter’s suit, to let him view footage while Peter is wearing the suit. Peter will never even know it’s there. It’s just to give Tony some peace of mind. 

It becomes a routine. Tinker with the latest model of the Iron Man suits, have a glass of whiskey (or two), check in on Peter’s patrol footage, come to bed with Pepper once he’s sure the kid is safe. There’s nothing weird about it, he tells himself. He’s only hiding it from Pepper, and Peter, because he’s sure they would overreact, that Peter would get defensive and think that Tony doesn’t trust him, and he’d get that hurt puppy look in his eyes again, the one that Tony can’t stand to face head-on. And Pepper would think he’s unstable again, and tell him that he’s _crossing a line_ and _invading Peter’s privacy_ and she’d worry about his nightmares, and he doesn’t need that. He’s handling this _just fine. _

And for a while, it _is_ fine. It helps—the nightmares start to subside. Tony gradually stops worrying about Peter whenever he doesn’t know where he is, or what he’s doing. But, despite no longer needing to watch Peter’s patrols to make it through the night, Tony doesn’t stop. It’s just a part of his routine now, he tells himself—he could stop if he really wanted to. He’s confident now that Peter can hold his own out there, but it’s a comfort to watch the boy swing around the city, to lose himself in Peter’s heavy, steady breathing, to hear his voice when he helps people on the street or calls his friends- 

Okay, maybe he is crossing a line. And maybe he _can’t _stop if he wanted to. But still. As long as he’s the only one who knows about it, it’s not hurting anyone. Right? 

*********** 

It’s been nine months since Thanos was defeated, and Tony is sitting in his workshop, the Iron Man helmet on his head, listening to Peter’s occasional whoops of joy as he patrols. Tony discovered a few weeks back that watching the feed on the display in the Iron Man helmet is even better than just watching it on a screen—it makes him feel closer to the kid. It’s more… intimate. 

…It’s been a few weeks since Tony started getting hard-ons while he watches the footage. Once it started happening, it hadn’t taken much longer for his resolve to break, and for him to start touching himself to Peter’s recordings. 

Peter was legal now, there was nothing _wrong _with what he was doing, and anyway, the recordings weren’t sexual, and Peter would never know, and it’s not like he had _feelings _for the kid, it was just some kind of fucked up Pavlovian response after coming down here so many nights to find solace in the boy’s voice, and- 

He could try to justify it to himself all he wanted, but nothing would stop the heavy twist of guilt that clenched in his gut every time he gave in to the temptation. 

Of course, it’s one of those nights that Pepper decides to come down to his workshop before bed. He has no idea how long she’s been standing there, watching him palm at his dick through his sweatpants, wearing nothing but those, a tank top, and the Iron Man helmet (what a sight that must have been), before a sharp, “Tony!” penetrates through the audio of the feed and he rips the helmet off of his head. His chest is heaving and he knows he looks guilty: caught in the act. 

“What the hell are you doing? Is _this_ what you’ve been doing down here every night?” 

Tony winces. Pepper does not look happy. Before he can come up with a witty response to deflect away from her question, the one thing that could’ve made the situation worse happens. 

“-and I helped some kids rescue their cat from a tree!” Peter’s voice, as enthused as ever, comes blaring out of the helmet’s speakers into the heavy silence of the room. God _damn_ it. He hadn’t stopped the feed before he’d taken it off. Peter must be calling Ned to tell him about tonight’s patrol—it was pretty late, close to the time Peter usually headed back to his and May’s apartment. 

“FRIDAY, enough, cut the feed,” he barks, but it’s too late: the damage has already been done. Now Pepper just looks incredulous, and Tony isn’t sure if that’s better or worse than before. 

“You have about thirty seconds to explain before I _leave_, Tony.” 

Okay, it’s definitely worse. A thousand quips and lame excuses rise to the back of Tony’s throat, but he bites them back. His shoulders sag. 

“I. I couldn’t lose the kid again. Every time I closed my eyes, Pep, I was- I saw him disappearing again. I wasn’t _sleeping_ again, I-” 

He sees Pepper’s face soften, the fire behind her eyes flicker out. She steps closer to him. 

“Tony… since _Thanos_? That was almost a year ago.” She frowns. “I thought you learned from last time, that if you’re having nightmares, _tell someone_.” 

Tony laughs, short and breathy. 

“This is a little different than my visions about aliens destroying the universe.” 

Pepper closes the distance between them and reaches down to card a hand through his hair. 

“While I appreciate your honesty, that still doesn’t explain… everything else that’s going on here.” She looks pointedly at his crotch. 

Tony sighs, rubs a hand over his jaw. 

“Right. That. Would you believe me if I told you the boner and the recording were totally unrelated, just a really unfortunate coincidence?” he asks, already knowing the response he’ll get. 

“Really?” Pepper responds flatly, not so much a question as a statement. 

“Alright, alright, so maybe it’s happened before. A few times. Or more than a few. But it didn’t start out like this, really, it was totally innocent and me being a great and responsible mentor at first. It’s not _my _fault that my dick has a mind of its own. Or that the kid’s voice is so hot, and seeing what he sees- it’s surprisingly intimate, you should really try it yourself sometime-” Tony cuts himself off, silently cursing himself for saying as much as he had. The idea was to _not _develop feelings for the kid, and _definitely _not to spill those feelings to his fiancée, even if _technically _their relationship was open, they’d never pursued anything before, and this probably wasn’t the best place to start- 

“Tony,” Peppers voice snaps Tony out of the frenzy swirling around in his mind. She repeats his name, and he reluctantly meets her eyes. 

“You care about him a lot.” It’s not a question, but Tony nods. 

“I don’t just care about him, Pep, I… have feelings for him.” 

A rush sweeps through Tony’s body at the admission. It’s the first time he’s really admitted it, even to himself, and it feels _weird._ It feels vulnerable, and Tony can’t say he’s a fan. He glances up at Pepper and waits for her reaction, not sure what to expect. 

It seems to Tony that about a dozen expressions flicker over Pepper’s face over the course about three seconds. She eventually settles on something resembling vague curiosity. The hand that had settled on the back of his neck slides around to cup his jaw, tilt his head up so he looks her in the eyes. 

“Tell me about him. What do you like about him?” 

Well, that… was not the question he was expecting to hear. 

“Are you serious?” 

Pepper raises an eyebrow, a slight smile starting to pull at the corner of her mouth. 

“You are _full _of surprises.” 

*********** 

Peter knows he should mind his own business. He knows that Tony and Pepper have always had their ups and downs, and this is probably just another one of many. They’ll probably be fine. After all, they’re engaged. They’re adults, capable of handling their relationship on their own (well, at least Pepper is). 

But something is bugging him about it this time. When he’d been over to the Stark compound for his weekly visit, things were… weird. Pepper was there, as she usually was, but she had been abnormally chatty. He even got the sense, for a moment, that she was _flirting_ with him. But that was impossible, right? She was _engaged,_ to Tony fucking Stark, why would she even _look_ at some kid, barely out of high school? So, it couldn’t have been flirting, he reasons, but if not, there had to be a reason for her behavior. Could it be that her and Tony were fighting? It would make sense—she could’ve been flirting with him to get back at Tony! And it added up with Tony’s behavior that day too. All of their interactions had felt stilted, like he was holding himself back around Peter. He had none of his usual sharp sense of humor, and he’d seemed to want to get Peter out of there as quickly as possible after they’d finished working on some upgrades to Peter’s suit. 

So, every logical part of Peter’s mind tells him that it was just a normal lover’s spat. Nothing to do with him. But he just has this _feeling _that _somehow_, it’s his fault. And maybe, if it _is_ his fault, he can find a way to fix it, too. After all, he owes it to Tony to at least to try. 

So the next day, Peter takes a night off of his patrolling duties and heads over to the Stark compound. He’s never been in Tony and Pepper’s bedroom, but he can guess where it probably is. He crawls up the side of the building and peers in the window. Nope—a bathroom. Next room over—bingo, there it is. It’s empty, as he’d expected—it’s way too early for the two of them to be in bed—but the bedroom is the only room with a window facing the outside. 

He sits on the window ledge, making idle chatter with Karen, and waiting for something to happen. He’s waited at least an hour—maybe he should’ve patrolled some, after all—but it’s too late to change his mind now. Now he’s in this, committed to somehow fixing things, or at least figuring out what’s going on. 

It’s not much longer until he hears movement from inside the building. 

“Surveillance mode, activate,” he whispers to Karen, and the suit helpfully provides him with enhanced night vision and hearing. He climbs down below the window, so he can remain mostly hidden while he peeks up into the room to view the scene. 

What he sees is about the polar opposite of what he expected. 

Tony and Pepper are laughing while Tony backs up towards the bed, shrugging off his black shirt and leaving him in just a tight, white tank top. Pepper is bringing a hand up to Tony’s shoulder, pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed when they reach it. She’s wearing a dark t-shirt with a band logo on it, AC/DC, Peter thinks, most likely one of Tony’s old shirts. She straddles Tony as he sits down, leaning in to kiss him. 

Peter is frozen in place, unable to move as he watches his mentor, who he’s been harboring not-so-subtle feelings for for at least a year, get pinned to the bed by his fiancée. The enhanced hearing of the suit combined with Peter’s strengthened senses from his powers leave nothing to the imagination: he can hear every slide of skin on skin, every rustle of fabric, every little gasp and moan from each of them. 

Suddenly Peter’s suit is feeling way too tight. He shifts, and as the skintight fabric rubs up against his growing hard-on, he has to stifle a moan. He should leave, he knows, this is _definitely _an invasion of privacy, but- _shit._ That’s Tony’s dick. That is Tony Stark’s dick, the very dick he’s been fantasizing about for what seems like forever, and Pepper is touching it, and it’s _thicker _than Peter imagined, and yeah okay maybe he can stay for another couple minutes. 

Tony is fully hard now, and Pepper starts grinding down on his dick where she’s straddling him. Tony tilts his head back, an unmistakable moan escaping from his mouth. His eyes are half-shut in pleasure, and though Peter can’t make out the details, he imagines his dark eyes are even darker with lust, the pupils blown so large they nearly cover his irises. 

Peter wants nothing more than to lose the suit. The skintight material feels like it’s smothering him and the material around his crotch is so tight it’s unbearable. It’s squeezing his hard-on torturously, and Peter knows that with his hair-trigger, if he so much as palms himself through the suit it’ll all be over. 

Tony’s voice suddenly fills his ears, much louder than the steady panting Peter had been hearing so far. 

“Fuck, Pepper,” he growls out, voice low and husky, and Peter _loses it_. He’s coming in his suit, basically untouched, grinding frantically against the side of the building where he’s still hanging on. He shoves his mask up and shoves two of his fingers in his mouth and bites down, hard, trying desperately to prevent himself from letting out any sounds that would give him away. 

When he recovers, he immediately notices that something is wrong. It’s too quiet: there’s no more panting, no sounds of intimacy coming from inside the building. Oh, god. Had they heard him? 

He gets his answer not even a few seconds later, when he hears a sharp rap on the glass above his hand. It’s Tony, peering down at him with an expression on his face that Peter can’t quite place, but at least it isn’t pure rage. Peter wills himself to disappear, but unfortunately, it isn’t one of his powers. 

Tony opens the window and Peter has no choice but to crawl up onto the ledge and inside. It’s not like he can run away now; he would just have to face the consequences of his attempt to insert himself into Tony’s life another day. May as well face them now. He takes off his mask and sags against the inner wall, waiting for whatever scolding was about to come. 

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a little spider infestation, Pep,” Tony says, his tone surprisingly lighthearted. 

“Well, sir, if you didn’t want people watching you guys have sex,” Peter’s face reddens, “maybe you should keep your curtains closed,” He says, trying to convey an air of confidence despite the fact that he wants to sink into the floor and die right now. Tony snorts. 

“You really can be a little shit sometimes, you know that? For your information, the curtains were open on _purpose_, Pete. And it looks like we got you right where we wanted you. And where you wanted to be too, from the looks of it.” Tony eyes the front of Peter’s suit, the persistent hard-on and stain from where Peter has already come once impossible to hide through the sheer fabric. 

Peter stares at Tony, too shocked by what he’d just said to bother to cover himself. 

“You- wait, what?” he sputters, incredulous. 

Pepper steps in, getting up from where she’d still been sitting on the edge of the bed. She walks over, standing behind Tony and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Peter,” she says gently, “you don’t have to do this. You can leave right now, if you want.” 

Peter shakes his head violently. 

“No! I mean, no, I don’t want to leave, it’s just, wow this is a lot to take in all at once,” he says, all in a rush. 

“How about this,” Tony suggests, “you just watch. To start with.” 

“And join in when you feel ready. If you feel ready,” Pepper adds. 

“You _can _go again, right?” Tony asks, gesturing at Peter’s crotch. “I just assumed it came with the whole Spidey deal.” 

Struck speechless, Peter just nods, his eyes wide, as Pepper turns Tony towards her and kisses him. He watches as Tony’s eyes flutter shut, gets lost in the way he can see Tony’s tongue dart of out his mouth and into Pepper’s. He clenches his jaw, reeling at the knowledge that that could be _him_. He’s still too overwhelmed to move, though, captivated by the show being put on in front of him (and honestly, it would be a little embarrassing to come within two seconds of Tony or Pepper touching him, even if he _can_ go again). Peter squirms on his perch on the windowsill, willing himself to calm down. 

Pepper and Tony don’t seem to want to make it easy for him, though, as Tony brings a hand up under Pepper’s shirt to massage one of her breasts, and, as Peter infers from Pepper’s sudden, sharp gasp, play with her nipple. 

He’ll admit that he never really thought of Pepper _that way_ before—she seemed too off limits, and even fantasizing about Tony had made Peter feel guilty, so he hadn’t dared ever think of his fiancée, even though no one could deny that she was a very attractive woman. But _now_, well, now was different. Now he’s allowed to think—and do—whatever he wants. But he’s still not ready yet. 

Pepper shoves Tony down on the bed, straddling him again. She pulls off her shirt—she has no bra on underneath. Peter’s breath catches in his throat. 

Tony looks blissed out. He brings a hand up to palm one of Pepper’s breasts while he leans in to tongue at the nipple of her other one. Pepper murmurs Tony’s name under her breath, and Peter suddenly can’t stand to watch any longer. He doesn’t know if he wants to be straddling Tony, or kissing Pepper, or, or… he wants it all. 

He stands up shakily and walks over to the pair, his heart pounding in his chest. He might not be a virgin, but he’s never had a threesome with his extremely hot mentor and his extremely hot fiancée before (or any threesome at all, admittedly). You can’t blame him for being nervous. 

Surprisingly, it’s Pepper who reaches out to him first. Tony actually looks a little nervous too, or, no, Peter must be imagining that, because there’s no way _the _Tony Stark is nervous about having sex with Peter Parker. Before he can dwell on it more, Pepper brings a hand up to cup the side of his face and she’s kissing him. For an instant, Peter forgets how to move entirely, but then his instincts kick in and he’s kissing her back. She’s still straddling Tony, and Peter is painfully aware of how closely Tony must be watching them. This would be a terrible time to find out how unattractive he looks while kissing. 

It doesn’t seem to be an issue though, because suddenly Tony is pushing Pepper away, forcing her to get off of her lap, and pulling Peter down on in her place. 

And then Tony is kissing him. 

It’s everything Peter dreamed about in his wildest fantasies and more. The rub of Tony’s beard against Peter’s clean-shaved face, the dart of his tongue in between Peter’s lips, the solidness of his hands as they roam up Peter’s back and squeeze at his muscles through the suit- 

Ah, the suit. Suddenly Peter can’t stand to be confined inside of it for another instant, and he pulls away from Tony and scrambled to his feet. 

“J-just a second, Mr. Stark,” Peter pants, and presses the release button on his chest. The suit falls away in a pile on the floor, leaving Peter naked except for his boxers, his dick straining futilely against them. Tony eyes the outline and clenches his jaw. 

“I think Parker’s got the right idea. We should all be a lot more naked,” Tony declares, standing up and quickly stripping off his tank top and jeans. He’s not wearing underwear, Peter notes with surprise. Pepper has already rid herself of her shirt, but she strips off her shorts as well, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white panties. Peter doesn’t even know where to look first. He ends up lingering on Tony’s dick, because, well, it’s Tony’s dick. His mouth actually _waters_ at the sight, something Peter didn’t even think was a thing until that moment. It takes every ounce of willpower in him to not drop to his knees right then, but Tony and Pepper seem to have other plans. 

Pepper knees in front of Peter and hooks her fingers under the waist of his boxers. She looks up at him for permission and he nods, and she drags them down slowly. The drag of the fabric against his dick makes him gasp. If someone doesn’t touch his dick, and soon, he thinks he’s going to go crazy. 

Pepper stands up and guides Peter towards the bed. This time he’s the one being pushed down, and he scrambles back on the bed until he’s splayed out in front of the pair. All of them take a moment to pause, taking in the sight. Peter’s dick throbs and Tony and Pepper’s eyes seem to bore holes in him, and he feels a flush rising up his chest to his neck. 

Pepper makes the first move: she gets on the bed and straddles him, her underwear pushed down around her ankles. She settles herself on top of Peter’s hips, and the feeling of the warm wetness between her legs pressing against his cock makes him gasp. 

“Please- Mrs. Potts-” he squeaks, and then flushes deeper when he realizes what he just called her. Pepper smiles. 

“Oh, please Peter, feel free to keep calling me that,” she says, and then with no warning, she sinks down on Peter’s dick. 

Peter’s vision goes white. So much pleasure all at once, the tightness of Pepper’s pussy is literally overwhelming. Peter’s heart hammers in his chest and he tenses his thighs with the effort of not coming immediately. 

Despite his valiant efforts, it’s only a few more thrusts of Pepper’s hips before Peter is coming with a shout. The orgasm hits him fast and fierce, and it’s over much too fast, but his dick is still achingly hard when its over. 

“Impressive,” Pepper says, continuing to ride him. 

A moan from the side of the bed brings Peter’s attention back to Tony, where he’s shamelessly stroking himself while he watches the show. Tony catches Peter’s eye and reaches forward into a drawer next to the bed, producing a bottle of lube. 

“Think you can handle both of us, kid?” he asks, and Peter is winded to respond, but he nods greedily. 

Tony lubes up his fingers, then clambers onto the bed behind Pepper and traces Peter’s hole. Peter gasps at the new sensation, sure that he won’t last much longer with the two of them going at him at once. Tony is impatient, and it’s not long before he’s got one finger knuckle-deep in Peter, and then Pepper is coming, her body spasming around Peter's cock and Peter is coming _again_ with the additional stimulation to his prostate making the orgasm wrack his body even more intensely than the previous ones. 

Tony is still furiously jerking his own dick with his free hand, and it's not much longer until he's coming too, shooting streaks of come onto Pepper's ass and Peter's stomach.

The three of them all stop, panting loudly into the otherwise silent building. Pepper is the first to move, sliding herself off of Peter's finally softening dick.

"Normally I'd tell you to keep your nose out of other people's business, kid, but in this case, I think we can say it definitely worked out for the better," Tony says breathily, and Peter lets out a short laugh.

Yeah, it definitely worked out for the better.


End file.
